Your Bitter To My Sweet
by RoxanneTheGreat
Summary: "This just tastes bittersweet. I finally catch up to you and you bite me? That's not very nice, Iggy." he cooed sweetly, tightening his grip more on the little blonde's body, making the Brit cry out in utter pain. Angel!England X Devil!America. An unbeta'ed one-shot. Au. Implied non-con sex. Some occ-ness.


**Disclaimer: I had a dream I did once *sniffle*... But then I woke up to reality *hangs head in shame* I own nothing. **

**Enjoy~ :3 I hope you like it! **

* * *

**YOUR BITTER TO MY SWEET **

Small twigs and leaves snapped and crunched harshly under his bare feet, digging into his skin and making him bleed as he ran on them hurriedly. His lungs burned and ached with fire as he sped up his pace. Huge, thick oak trees towered over Arthur like skyscrapers. Their long, spindly shades overhung and shadowed his sharp angled face. Almost perfectly hiding the emotions on his face in inky blackness.

Adrenaline coursed through his veins as he heard footsteps echo menacingly behind him. The warm, gentle, summer wind blew his golden sweat slicked hair into his face, momentarily blinding him. He shook his head violently to the side as if to rid of the offending hair sticking to his forehead. When it worked, he pushed himself to run faster.

Arthur's heartbeats grew painfully fast as a cold chuckle puffed itself hotly into his right ear it seemed, like a ghost. Right next to him. But, that wasn't right, he lost _him _ages ago.

"You can't run forever my petite angel~"

The said blonde angel looked behind him quickly in shock, faster than any whip could lash. But alas, no was was there. Arthur sighed, and a heavy weight lifted off his shoulders seconds later.

It was finally over. Thank god.

Hopefully the damn devil would stop chasing him today -for now, anyway. But on some days, Alfred was unrelenting and he barely managed safe escape. Arthur refused to be caught and forced to submit to such a demon as him. He had too much pride and loyalty to dare do that. It went against everything he stood, lived, and bled for.

Slowing to a jog, Arthur soon stopped running altogether and he then rested to catch his breathe. Due to him having to conserve his energy, Arthur was currently the size of a action figure. Another perk of being an angel and messenger of god.

Smoothing out his crumpled toga to its true pristine, Arthur slumped against a tree, using some colorful bright leaves to hide himself from any animal predators lurking about. Say like a cat.

He grimaced at the thought, thick bushy eye-brows furrowing. Being caught by a feline was nothing next to pleasant. And to be thinking about that right now, no less.

A faint laugh swirled around him like a breeze and he jumped up in surprise, scattering some leaves and readying his wand in front of him for protection.

Arthur tensed and waited, his mussed up wings flat up against his back. Sensing something behind him he began to turn around, but in a flash the same thing he sensed, completely clad in black, came at him and grabbed him up off the ground without much trouble.

He started to struggle immediately.

"Arthur, Arthur, Arthur," a smooth voice tsk'ed at him, sending unwanted shivers down his spine."I thought you knew better than to rest during a game with me like that." Alfred smirked at him, dark intense blue eyes framed by short stark black hair.

Fear instantly wormed it's way into the small angel's chest as he locked eyes with the devil. It made Arthur whimper at the back of his throat. Then, looking at the others smug expression, anger bubbled beneath Arthur's skin, fueling the flames of defiance within his gut to new heights.

Instead of biting back a dirty insult at the demon, Arthur did the next best thing. Bite down on Alfred's fingers. Hard.

It seemed to work as the devil hissed in pain, but Alfred didn't let Arthur go. his grip tightened and it became uncomfortable to the angel as his wings were crushed together with his body. He let out a squeak to out voice how much he didn't enjoy this like his sadistic counterpart.

"A-Ah!"

Mirth filled Alfred dark eyes as he peered silently and inspected his little caged angel. His eyes narrowed in lust as Arthur squirmed helplessly in his hand.

If you wanted something done, it was easier to do it yourself...

"This just tastes bittersweet. I finally catch up to you and you bite me? That's not very nice, Iggy." he cooed sweetly, tightening his grip more on the little blonde's body, making the Brit cry out in utter pain.

Arthur groaned pitifully and bit a painful shriek as a few tiny snapping sounds were heard and a white hot pain burst forth through his wings, spreading quickly like wildfire. He cough up some blood, momentarily becoming dizzy and unfocused. His bright green eyes dilated to pin points for a few seconds.

Satisfied with his damage, Alfred flung Arthur carelessly into a tree as if bored with a toy, a dark smirk touching his lips. As the injured angel hit the trunk and fell to the ground at it's base, a white glow covered his body and he returned to normal size, his wings still broken in some places like a few of his ribs."Aughh..."

His instincts yelled at him to run once he came too, and that had effectively shaken him out of his stupor.

Arthur jumped in surprise and whipped his head around to look at Alfred, who was now leaning on a tree opposite of the angel. His eyes grew wide with fear and he bolted from the spot, opening his wings wide and trying to prepare for flight. His wings flapped perfectly at first, but then they became heavy and hard to veer. It was like trying to fly in water.

_No! Nononono! _Arthur screamed mentally, his hope dwindling as he remembered that Alfred was still behind him. The said person moved fast as Arthur barely hovered a foot off the ground. The demon grabbing the others foot, slamming the slim blonde into another tree near by, creating a small dent in the pine.

In a breath, the devil was already pressing the Brit up against the tree with a leer, once again cutting off any means of escape for the angel. Arthur's breath became ragged and shallow as Alfred leaned closer to him, sharp teeth inches away from the juncture between his neck collarbone.

"Arthur~" the demon purred, smiling against the angels soft, easily bruised skin. He kissed it softly and the sweet angel quivered under the touch as Alfred's cold covered hands ventured under his toga, while jagged teeth deilcately starting to worry at his throat.

"N-no...don't.." the blonde croaked. His arms weakly trying to push the older male off him.

Alfred never budged and he resumed to blowing gently on the marked skin before him, while chuckling heartliy minutes after he felt complete with his task.

"No can do..."

A devious hand teased milky white thighs until it slide up furthur to a more sensitive area.

"My angel."

Later that day, a angel fell. And the devil received a new plaything. It had also seemed that bitterness found something to perfectly cancel out its sour taste.

Pure sweetness.

Or in this case, sugar. An angels virtue.

* * *

_I hope this was good. It was my first time actually writing Angel!England x Devil!America like this, please review, your thoughts are needed please! :D _


End file.
